Nililli Mambo
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Demi mendapatkan maaf, Naruto mempersembahkan hadiah benar-benar tidak bisa dijabarkan oleh kalimat apa pun. Hadiah itu seakan-akan memberikan keterpanaan untuk Hinata, betapa kekasihnya sungguh mencintainya. #142 #For NARUHINA Goes to Canon Island Event!


**Nililli Mambo**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto story by Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING: **Canon, typo's, deksripsi biasa. Pair: NaruHina

**.**

Ada yang aneh dengan Naruto berjalan mondar mandir di tengah hujan badai tidak ada hentinya sampai tadi sore. Naruto berhenti di depan jendela rumahnya dan memandangi beberapa wajah beberapa Hokage di tebing sana. Ada juga tempat di mana semua tempat lagi diperbaiki demi kelangsungan penduduk desa yang semakin bertambah.

Tetap saja hatinya gelisah, menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali seperti kesetanan. Ada yang membuatnya kelupaan tadi siang, dan baru malam ini Naruto mengingatnya bahwa ada janji bersama kekasihnya untuk berjalan-jalan.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mengagetkan Kiba tadinya berada di dekat jendelanya yang akhirnya jatuh terjerembab ke bawah. Naruto tersentak kaget, mendengarnya.

Buru-buru, Naruto membuka jendela kamarnya dan mengintip ke bawah. Mata biru langitnya melebar melihat sahabatnya tengah terlentang sampai rintikan derasnya hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ngapain kamu di situ?" tanyanya heran.

Kiba bangkit berdiri, melotot tajam kepada Naruto. "Justru aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kamu malah teriak-teriak bak orang kesetanan!" teriaknya di tengah derasnya hujan.

"Hei, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Naruto mengedikkan bahu membuat Kiba tersengat kejengkelan.

"Siapa yang membuatku jatuh di tengah hujan deras seperti ini?! Itu gara-gara teriakanmu yang membahana, Naruto. Kebiasan." Kiba menggeleng, lalu meloncat ke jendela Naruto. "Aku datang ke sini untuk membantumu."

Naruto mundur selangkah, mempersilakan Kiba masuk dengan pakaian basah begitu pun Akamaru di belakangnya. Lelaki berambut pirang mirip durian ini kebingungan dan belum mencerna maksud Kiba, sahabatnya.

"Kamu melupakan janjimu dengan Hinata, 'kan? Aku bisa bantu," katanya bangga. Naruto mendengus geli.

"Tidak usah." Naruto menggeleng. "Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya."

"Hei!" Kiba menepuk lengan Naruto, berdecak lidah. "Dalam artian, aku memberikan saran. Itu termasuk membantu di belakang layar. Jadi, aku tidak ikut-ikutan saat kamu bertemu Hinata nanti."

Naruto mengusap lengannya dipukul Kiba. "Jadi, apa saranmu?"

Kiba menyeringai.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut biru panjang tengah duduk diam menikmati hujan deras di hadapannya. Sambil menyeduhkan teh hangat agar meredakan amarah di dalam hati dan beberapa kegusaran, ingin memaafkan atas kesalahan kekasihnya.

Hinata menyeruput minumannya dengan tenang, walau tangannya gemetaran akibat dinginnya hujan. Tetapi, itu tidak seberapa betapa panasnya hati ini karena tidak janjinya tidak ditepati.

Saat Hinata bangkit dan meraih nampan tersebut, dia terkaget melihat sosok bayangan tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja. Hinata memincingkan mata, waspada. Melakukan kesiagaan satu demi mengantisipasi sesuatu yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Siapa itu?!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Hinata mengenakan jas hujannya yang tersedia, lalu mendekati sosok itu. Baru beberapa langkah, Hinata di hadang sosok itu dari belakang. Membungkamnya dalam sekali tindakan. Hinata tidak bisa memberontak, tetapi mengikuti apa sosok itu mau.

Sosok itu membawanya dalam sekali loncatan dan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka telah sampai di sebuah bukit, tempat kenangan Naruto sering menghabiskan masa kecilnya demi mendapat perhatian.

Hujan berubah rintik-rintik, Hinata membuka kupluk. Sosok tadi menangkapnya menghilang, tidak berkata apa-apa kepadanya tentang penyebab penculikan tersebut.

"Hinataaa!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata mengitari pandangan ke penjuru tempat. Banyak bangunan belum terselesaikan, karena di tunda akibat hujan. Namun, pandangan matanya tertuju ke bawah di mana banyak sekali anak-anak memakai pakaian lucu sambil menari layaknya perkelahian.

Mereka menari seperti tarian di musim panas pernah dilihatnya di desa lain. Hinata termangu, takjub melihatnya. Hinata meneteskan air mata. Di sampingnya—tanda di duga, Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Bagus, tidak?"

"Lebih dari bagus," isaknya kagum.

Naruto mencium pipi Hinata. "Ini kupersembahkan untukmu agar kamu memaafkan aku."

Hinata memutar badannya, tersenyum manis kepada kekasihnya. "Aku yang ingin minta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih betapa kamu memberikan aku hadiah luar biasa ini."

Lelaki itu tertawa. Di peluk kekasihnya dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Asal kamu tahu, Hinata, aku tidak suka melihatmu tidak tersenyum. Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum, karena kamu manis sekali."

Rona wajah Hinata merona merah di dekapan Naruto. Di benamkan wajah tersebut agar tidak di lihat oleh kekasihnya. Naruto Cuma tertawa tanpa suara, sangat mengerti kebiasaan gadisnya.

Dalam pemandangan ini, beberapa orang menari di bawah dan di atas, sepasang kekasih tengah merengkuh satu sama lain. Awan membukakan pintu untuk matahari, menyinari orang-orang di sana.

Keberuntungan yang tidak terelakkan.

**[End]**

**.**

**A/N: **Buat event! Akhirnya bisa buat lagi walau romansanya ringan sekali, simple. Ehehe …

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

**Friday, 05 December 2014**


End file.
